New In Town
by kings.of.leon4ever
Summary: Claire and her mom have just moved to morgonville, claire meets eve and they become close friends but what happens when a love triangle  square  develops? xx
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the sign as we entered morgonville... my new home. i already detested it. i never wanted to leave my old town, my home, my friends and my boyfriend. It was time to move on were the exact words my mother muttered to me as we left home. We had left dad there cause him and mum broke up a while back.

"Claire honey, im nipping in here for a coffee, you coming?" My mom asked me from the front of the car. i hadnt even noticed the car had cam to a stop.

"yeah, mom please. Can you buy me a skinny soya latte please." I asked politely... which was really strange for me but since leaving home I had be like this... I guess it was time to go back to the way I was. I picked up my bag and got out the car and followed my mom into a coffee shop called "Common Grounds".

I walked in and noticed a girl behind the counter, she was totally goth but looked amazing, she looked up as we walked in the door and clearly noticed my attire. Black skinny jeans, A deep purple top with a bunny face and fangs (i found this really amusing for some reason, vampires facinated me.) a purple and black checkered zipper and a pair of double tongued black and purple converse. Oh and of course, something i never went without... thick black eyeliner. I also had my fairly coloured blonde hair back-combed, the night before i had put purple streaks through it and i thought it looked really good.

"Hey." i said walking up to the counter.

"Hey, Im Eve... you are?" she said holding out a hand for me to shake. "Newbie?"

"Im Claire and yeah just moved here..."

"Cool, so... i love your t-shirt"

"thanks, i love your dress. Wheres it from?" She was wearing a black dress which fitted real nice but it had slits in the skirt where you could see bright pink netting and the bodice haad gorgeous patterns on it.

"Oh, this old thing? Its from a shop on Bank Street. I can take you there if you like?"

"Really? Yeah that would be great thanks." i said, i had made one friend already. "Oh, let me give you this."

I grabbed a pen from the counter and scribbled my number on her hand. She smiled.

then shouted. " WHOS NEXT!" to the crowd forming. My mum came up to the counter.

"hi, can i have a double espresso frescato with whipped cream and a skin-"

"Mom, i'll just have the same as you." i piped in before she order the disgusting shit i had asked for.

* * *

"Woah." i said walking into our new house. it had 4 bedrooms and was really big. Not to mention how nice it looked from the outside. I raced upstairs and began picking my bedroom.

I had chosen the one at the end of the hallway. It was spacious and really nice. My mom was in the bedroom at the other end of the hall. The bedroom next to the bathroom was a spare as was the one next to it.

My mom was hiring men to paint my room so til then i was going to sleep on the sofa...

* * *

I heard my phone ringing. I checked caller ID... it just said a number.

"Hello?" i asked answering my phone.

"hey claire, its Eve." She said " Whats your address? i'll pick you up to go to the store."

wow that was fast "Um, 812 Lot street."

"oh really?" she said, suprised. "We live in 716."

"really, cool. Who do you live with?"

"My roomies... Michael and Shane. Anyway i'll be there in two secs okay ? bye." she said and hung up.

* * *

She was here really quickly, i stepped out the door and noticed Eves car it was awesome and black! I got in and sat down.

"Heyy! how are you? i was thinkin after this you could come to mine and meet the roomies and stay for some eats?"

"hey am good thanks, and yea that would be great Eve."

We spoke and basically got to know each other while we were stuck in traffic and i knew almost everything about her and she knew the same about me.

"you know claire, i may have just met you but i think your one of my best friends" That made my day

"really eve? i have to say your the first person i have met here and your my bestfriend."

it was a really nice night. i got some new jeans and a dress similar to eves.

* * *

We drove over to her house. As we entered Eve called out "any living ones in here? Shane? Well obviously cant say the same about Michael." What did she mean by that ? Living ones... but not michael _obviously?_ I shrugged it off as the most stunning man walked down the stairs, he had absolutely gorgous hair and his face was like one of an angel...

"Mikey!" I heard Eve yelp and launch herself at him, they kissed... really quite steamily...

Once they had... done. Michael spoke "Hey, im michael... Claire right? Welcome to Morgonville." I shook his hand. We walked into the kitchen and i stubbed my toe on the counter.

"Ouch! You fucking bastard." i yelped in clear pain.

"Whoa language?" Michael said. I turned round to him with a glare. "hey, it was just a joke... clearly she hasnt met shane then?" Directing that question at Eve. She shook her head just as someone walked into the kitchen.

I looked round, wow, this guy was sexy! He was totally rockin the bedhead and had no shirt on so i could see his washboard abs. I snapped out of at and looked at his face.

"Hey guys and new blo- girl. Im shane." He changed his word choice last minute when Eve gave him a look... was he going to say new _blood?_ This was getting creepy.

"For christs sake shane! put a shirt on!" Michael shouted at him. He backed out of the kitchen door, i guess going to put a shirt on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry its quite short! :) xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyway, bye talk to you later" She said and hung up. I had been on the phone to someone else i had met. Monica Morrell, She was so nice and sweet. She helped me in my university classes. She was 20, i was 19... Her dad was mayor of the town, i had met him once.

I dialed another number on my cell. "Hello? Glass House." Michaels voice answered.

"Hey Michael, Is Eve there?" I asked, i knew she was there because i could hear her and Shane yelling at each other in the background.

"Oh, hi Claire. Yeah she's here just give me a sec and I'll spilt the kiddies up." He said, laughing and i giggled at it too.

I heard the thud of the phone being put on the counter and some shouting then finally Eve answered the phones sounding pissed. "hello." Asked being quite dry.

"Hey Eve its Claire." She kind of sounded better when she knew it was me.

"Hi, how have you been" she asked

"Good, im met a girl at school today, she's really nice so is her dad."

"Cool, what her name."

"Monica? Monica morrell."

Everything went silent on the other line. "Um Claire that's nice" Eve said, she sounded really distant now.

"She helped me with my work when i didn't understand it."

"Yeah" She sounded like she wasn't even listening to me. Which was strange?

"She had on this bracelet with a symbol on it; she said it was for protection. She was owned? What for Eve?"

She answered as if being snapped from a trance. "Oh, i, um... That's not... Really um..." She was stumbling over her words now. What the hell was going on in Morganville? It seemed so strange. "Claire, Promise me you won't go out after dark. Not with Monica, not with your mom. Infact make sure your mom doesn't go out either. Only go out after dark if you are with me, Shane or Michael, Okay?"

"Um... Why?" This was getting weird! Why not after dark...? It was so bizarre.

"Claire, please, just promise." She said pleading with me.

"Look something out of the ordinary is going on here in Morgonville and if it costs me my fucking life, i will frickin' find out what it is!" I said, i was getting fed up it was like people were hiding so bloody big secret from me! Asses.

"Claire, i think you better come over." She said and didn't wait for me to reply before she hung up.

* * *

_EVES POV._

_Shit, she knew something was going on. How was i going to tell her? Tell her about the vamps, about Michael! Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

"Shane! Shane come here right now!" i sounded like a really irritated mother! I sighed to myself "HOUSE MEETING ASAP!"

He came stumbling down the stairs, clearly had been sleeping, for gods sake at 6 o'clock at night.

Michael walked out of the kitchen with a sports bottle full of blood. Lovely just what i needed right now.

"Claire knows something is going on. We need to tell her, she's really suspicious she has noticed the way people have been acting around town!"

"No, Eve. You know we can't tell anyone. Amelies order." Michael replied acting all grown up.

"Well, she kind of has a right to know if she has a chance of being eaten on the way home from College or work."

"Well, you do have a point, _Shane._ Turns out he is a bit smart." Michael said. I laughed. "She's coming right now, I can hear her." _Yeah, the freaking awesome vampires hearing._

Just then there was a knock at the door, Michael with his vampire speed answered. "You wanted me to come over?" Claire asked. She looked amazing, she had on that dress we got from the store, it was purple and black, she had on a pair of purple converse and her blonde hair was curled into tight ringlets. She had thick black eyeliner on and purple eye shadow and red lipstick. I noticed Shanes expression, he was so liking little Claire it was so sweet/cute! She looked like she liked Shane as well.

"Yeah, Claire we think you should take a seat." He said ushering her over to the dining table. She took at seat and we all sat around her.

"Claire," I Began. "Im just gonna say thing, kay? Morgonville well its run by vampires." She gasped, i looked at her expression, it was blank but her eyes showed horror then she calmed down and burst out laughing.

"haha, yeah nice joke guys" She said looking at the palms of her hands resting on the table. Shane leaned over and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up into his eyes.

"Claire joking here. It's true... to prove it... Michael well he's one but Claire he would never, never hurt you." She looked at Michael, her eyes widened.

"Claire i won't hurt you." He said.

"You guys are kidding... prove it." She said.

Shane still hadn't moved his hand and he tightened his grip on her hand as Michael opened his mouth and extended his fangs.

* * *

_Claires POV._

I noticed the gasp that escaped my mouth as Michael opened his mouth and out came... fangs? I faintly noticed Shanes hand on mine... which surprisingly felt really good, like it was ment to be.

"Hmm, so you were serious... THIS IS SO FREAKING COOL!" i yelled really quite excited...

The looks on their faces was confusion which was really funny they really weren't expecting me to be so accepting i guess.

"Uh Claire you know what this means right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, vamps are very dangerous, they could kill me at a snap of their fingers or drain me and im guessing that's why you don't want me to go out after hours but... the bracelets do they protect you if you have one? This woman approached me today, she had fair hair and looked kinda like the queen from Narnia, and she offered me protection she said I'd know why soon I said... okay? I have a form here." I said pulling it out; they looked at me like i was crazy.

"Claire you don't want to be tied up in that." Michael said. "It was Amelie that came to you... the founder of Morgonville."

"Yeah that was her name. Im accepting it Michael, She said that if i don't you guys could be in trouble so i did. You guys are trouble makers anyway i hear." She said laughing; Michael took the form from my hand read it. I had already signed the bottom of it.

"Claire... i really don't think you should..." Eve said

"Eve, let me make my own decisions, if it's a bad one then whatever... i need to do this for you guys." I said... she smiled at me sweetly. It was strange seeing someone so Goth acts so... normal.

"She Craz-"Shane began... but a voice interrupted.

"Oh, im _crazy_ am i, Mr Collins" she said in a mocking voice. "Claire i believe you have some forms for me." I nodded and grabbed them from Michael and handed them to her.

She turned round to the men standing behind her and they handed her a black box like one you'd get jewellery in.

She opened it and handed it to me it was a silver bracelet with a symbol on it. She took the bracelet from the box and placed it over my wrist. I barely felt it go on.

"Claire, you will not be able to remove this until I remove it from you." She said and left.

I gave it a tug and then with all my strength tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. Guess she was telling the truth. There was barely enough room between the bracelet and my wrist to fit a finger in. The symbol was like a star but engraved in the star was my initials.

"Well, i guess you're part of Morgonville now Claire." Shane said. I looked at Shane and Eves wrists. I noticed the absence of bracelets or cuffs from their wrists.

"Why don't you guys have one?" i asked, curiosity getting the better of me once again.

"We don't want one that's why Claire." He replied and stormed off up the stairs.

"Don't worry about him Claire. He's like that sometimes" Eve said and smiled "You can stay over if you want? We have a spare room."

I nodded and went to sit on the couch. _This was going to be fun._

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review again i really value ur opinion xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood at stove making spaghetti for everyone; i stirred in the sauce and waited for it to warm up. Shane walked in; i turned round to face him.

"Look earlier Shane i was only asking why you didn't have protection..."

"It's all the same with you people...only asking. Well i don't want to hear it."

"Shane, just listen to me! What do you mean by you people! I've done nothing wrong"

"Oh really? You're the one sucking up to Monica! MONICA IS A MURDERER." He yelled at me, his eyes were filling with tears. "She killed my sister, she set fire to my house and killed my sister." His voice broke. He was crying, tears were streaming down his face. He swiped them away trying not to look like a softie. I ran over to him totally forgetting about the spaghetti and pulled him close to me.

"Shane, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around me. I lifted my head up and he looked at me. He was so beautiful, he took my breath away. I put my hands in his hair and pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him softly on the lips. I could actually taste the saltiness of his tears. I traced his lip with my tongue and he opened his mouth. I tongues touched and fireworks exploded in my head.

This was by far the sexiest kissed i had ever experienced. He pushed me away. "That shouldn't have happened Claire."

"Why not?" i asked, he acted like it should have happened seconds before.

"Because it's not what i want." He said, that really hurt. I heard him mumble something i wasn't supposed to hear "Not with you."

"Shane you're a fucking dick you know that right." I yelled at him as he left the kitchen.

I walked to the stove as quick as i could and took the spaghetti off the heat and ran up to the room i was staying in. I lay on the bed and let the tears flow.

* * *

It wasnt til there was a knock at the door that i stopped. I look at the pillow and luckily the bed sheets were black or they would be by know.

I looked at the mirror next to the door, i looked a mess, mascara streaks down my face and all my lovely makeup was smudged. I opened the door to a saddened Shane standing there.

"What the fucking hell do you want, dickwit?" I said to Shane, who had the cheek to come to my bedroom door after what he said. He looked shocked at how mean i was being to him.

"Claire, I came to apologize for being such a... dick?" He said to me. "Look Claire, I never thought i would fall for a girl like you... i have never been a guy to go for, well someone like Eve. And when i first saw you i thought damn shes hot. You were so cute in your bunny vampire shirt and well, Claire even though i really don't know you all the well, i was wondering if you wanted to, you know... go out with me?"

I stood back surprised at what he said and burst out laughing... I knew exactly what he would think yet i still did it. His face washed over with pain, rejection. I put my hand over my mouth muffling my giggles.

"Yeah, i get it a guy like me with a girl as amazing as you... impossible" He said.

I weaved in front of him before he could move. I grabbed his face between my hands.

"No Shane thats not what i ment. I didn't mean to laugh, i don't know why i did. Although, its more like why would a guy like you want a girl like me? Im a freak, look at what im wearing, im so"

He cut me off by planting a kiss on my lips. "yeah thats what i ment." I murmured my lips still against his. He kissed me again, hot and passionately.

"Maybe, we should take this to the bedroom?"

"Ha, im not that easy." I said and walked down the stairs. He was still standing there "Well you coming or not doofus." I heard him walking behind me.

* * *

"Well, C, Dinner was great... it was certainly a change from chilli or burnt noodles." Michael said to me.

"Hey!" Eve and Shane said in unison sounding hurt.

"Yeah sorry Shane your chilli is pretty good... um Eve love ya" He said and flashed Eve a dazzling smile...Clearly turning on the charm. "Movie?"

We all agreed a movie was a good idea and to Shane & Michael delight they got to pick it.

"so shall it be Zombie Revenge III or Friday the 13th?"

"Really? A horror? Come on guys please." Eve begged.

"I think we should watch Friday the 13th." Shane said completely ignoring Eve. He put it in and flicked off the lights. Eve was huddled into Michael on the armchair while me and shane shared the sofa. He sat at the far end away from Michael and Eve, complaining he doesn't want to here the noises coming from them and i sat in the middle of the sofa as close as i could get to Shane without looking suspicious.

Me and Eve screamed at exactly the same part. She was huddled into Michael and i didn't really think they would pay attention to us so i jumped over to Shane who pulled me closer with his big strong arms. The urge to kiss him was so strong if Eve and Michael weren't here im not sure if he would still have any clothing on. I leaned into his warm embrace and i could feel his muscles moving under his shirt. I don't want to sound creepy but i loved the way Shane smelt. It was so manly and well Shaney... duh.

I looked up at him and caught him looking at me. He smiled and i just had to, i kissed him full force and as silently as we could we snuck out of the room. Michael & Eve didn't notice obviously to wrapped up in there make out session but this time it was mine and shanes turn to get lost in our make out session. He led me to his room, which i hadn't been in before. His room was a mess but he had made the effort to make his bed which was good i suppose.

Before i could even think he had thrown me down on the bed and was on top of me, kissing me for all he was worth. He trailed kisses down my jaw to my collar bone. My body yearning followed his everymove.

I pulled his shirt over his head with my index finger trailed it across his abs admiring his body. He tried to pull my dress of but failed miserably. "Zip at the back" i said and he turned me over and undid it and once again went back to pulling my clothes off. He stared at my body has he pulled it off.

"were you expecting to be in your underwear today?" he asked me. What the hell did he mean? I looked down and new exactly what he had ment. I had on my lacy thong and bra set in purple and black.

I looked at him myscheviously. "Now this, this is nothing." He raised his eyebrows and me and went straight back to trailing kisses along my body. He reached for the clip of my bra to undo it. I slapped his hand. He put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Lose the pants Collins." I growled at him. He pulled them off in one swift motion and was straight back at the clip on my bra.

He kissed my breast as he took of the bra and it sent tingles down my spine. "i've always wanted to save myself for someone i love" He said to me. _Wait what? Save himself? Did that mean... Nah it couldn't... this was shane..._

"Wait..What?" I asked slightly alarmed

"Oh sorry to soon? I do but claire... I love You." _Fuck, double what? He loves me and he's a virgin?_

"Wait...What?" I asked yet again. "Y-y-ou love me? Y-y-our a virgin?"

"uh, well yeah... I do love you and well im am a virgin is that a problem?" he asked getting angry at me. I pulled him closer to me.

I whispered in his ear, "I love you too. Being a virgin? Not a problem with me." He smiled at me "You know Shane, do you understand how special you have made me feel? Wanting to do it for the first time with me? I really love you, Shane." I kissed him deeply and it felt so good. I really did love him and i haven't got a clue how i do. I haven't even been here a week and already i have found the man of my dreams.

Love works in funny ways, its weird how you can meet someone and its love at first sight. I finally know the meaning to that saying. Its exactly how i feel about shane.

* * *

"You know Shane, for a virgin your pretty experienced. You know that?" I said to him. He mumbled something i didn't hear. He was very good at the art of being seductive. He was currently kissing up my neck which i find very sexy. He moved to get on top of me just as the door burst open.

"Shane have you seen the.." Eve yelled walking into the room but stopped in her tracks when she saw us. "What the fucking hell!"

"Oh what the heck... Yes Eve its exactly what it looks like." I said to her calmly. "We had sex now grow up."

"B-b-b-ut how?" She asked, stumbling over her words.

"Well when a boy and a girl love each other they basically get naked and the boy ins-" Shane said to Eve as if he were explaining it to a five year old.

"No what the hell i didn't mean how do you do it, i mean how did this happen and dude did you just say 'love'?" She asked.

"Erm well its not that long a story i just cant be bothered telling it and why the hell are you still standing there?" He asked her bluntly.

"Oh uh well... laterz" She said and left the room talking to herself.

"Now where were we?" He asked trying to act sexy.

"i'd say right about here" and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Hehe thank you to all my reviewers! Ily guys! ****IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN LET ME KNOW... or it obviously wont happen? Again thanks to everyone who reviewed! hope you enjoyed! i made this one quite long! 3 xxxx**


End file.
